1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to power line communications, and, more particularly, to a configuration of a data coupler for power line communications.
2. Description of the Related Art
Power line communications (PLC), also known as broadband over power line (BPL), is a technology that encompasses transmission of data at high frequencies through existing electric power lines, i.e., conductors used for carrying a power current. A data coupler for PLC couples a data signal between a power line and a communication device such as a modem.
An example of such a data coupler is an inductive coupler that includes a core, and a winding wound around a portion of the core. The inductive coupler operates as a transformer, where the core is situated on a power line such that the power line serves as a primary winding of the transformer, and the winding of the inductive coupler is a secondary winding of the transformer.
The core is typically constructed of a magnetic material, such as a ferrite, a powdered metal, or a nano-crystalline material. The core is electrified by contact with the power line and requires insulation from the secondary winding. Typically, the core and the secondary winding are insulated by embedding both the core and the secondary winding in electrically insulating material, such as silicone.
At times, an electric utility lineman may be required to install an inductive coupler on an energized medium such as a high voltage power line. As such, the inductive coupler is required to meet safety requirements, to avoid injury to personnel performing installation, maintenance or removal thereof.